


Watermelon Candles

by StilesInTheGlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, The Pydia is strong with this one, schmoopy schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesInTheGlade/pseuds/StilesInTheGlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things most people didn’t know about Lydia Martin were that: she had a serious weakness for all things artificial watermelon; lipgloss, chapstick, candy, candles, if it was fake watermelon she loved it; she slept better if someone was holding her, a solid warmth around her and their steady breath in her ear; and she loved to just lay out when it was dark and clear and just stare at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling Pydia really hard today

Things most people didn’t know about Lydia Martin were that: she had a serious weakness for all things artificial watermelon; lipgloss, chapstick, candy, candles, if it was fake watermelon she loved it; she slept better if someone was holding her, a solid warmth around her and their steady breath in her ear; and she loved to just lay out when it was dark and clear and just stare at the stars.

Stiles knew all of these about her, always had, but of course he did. He’d been completely gone on her for almost eleven years and had turned into one of her best friends, her best friend since the day she didn’t like to think about.

No, Stiles wasn’t surprising, but Peter was, when she opened the brightly wrapped present from him at her eighteenth birthday and found the watermelon candles. Lydia’s eyes flickered up to his face and she smiled at him, the real smile she tended to reserve for Stiles most days, Isaac and Derek on the rarer ones. “Thank you.” She set them aside carefully, far enough away that they wouldn’t get knocked over when Stiles inevitably looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.

Peter just nodded, smirk melting into a more honest smile in response.

Stiles was next, having gotten her both _The Fault in Our Stars_ and _Looking For Alaska_ , along with a collection of the latest published works in both mathematics and theoretical physics.

Her eyes lit up. “Stiles!” It was Lydia who hugged him, grinning from ear to ear. John Green to satisfy the part of her that was still a normal teenager, the journals to stimulate her intellect. It really was her birthday and she may have been a little spoiled.

Isaac had gotten her a cashmere scarf that felt a little like heaven under her fingers and a matching sweater. “I thought the green would bring out your eyes.” He admitted, smile a little hesitant.

“They’re beautiful, thank you.” Lydia reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

Scott had –with a good deal of direction from his mother and Kira no doubt – had put together a rather drool-worthy collection of cosmetics.

Lydia’s grin was widening by the second. “Your mom so picked these out.”

“I was going to get you a gift card.” Scott ran a hand through his hair, grinning his famous puppy grin.

“I like the make-up better.”

“Well then you’ll like this too.” Kira held out a bag, nearly vibrating with her excitement. Excited, Lydia learned quickly, was basically Kira’s default, but here it was warranted because Lydia _adored_ the professional brush set Kira had gotten her.

And then it was time for Derek, who had been rather quiet the entire night. He looked nervous when he handed Lydia the small, thin necklace box, like he was worried she wouldn’t like it. And she didn’t; she absolutely loved it. It was a silver open-heart pendant on a silver chain, with multiple, colored stones inlayed around the outline. Birthstones. Scott at the top, then who she assumed was Stiles and Derek and so on, with Ethan and Aidan the only two of the same stone next to each other.

Lydia ran her finger over the two she didn’t recognize; “Are these Erica and Boyd?”

Derek nodded, surprised. “Yeah…”

“Good, it wouldn’t seem right without them. Stiles, would you clasp this for me?” She held her hair up, then clasped the pendent between two fingers delicately. “Thank you.” She said to Stiles, before she stood and took the few steps she needed to reach Derek. She swept him up in a tight hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Thank you.” She whispered, heavier than when she’d said the same thing to Stiles seconds before.

Thank you for accepting me; thank you for not making me dumb myself down; thank you for loving me. Thank you.

And then the rest of the pack was converging in on them, Peter’s hand a familiar weight on her lower back, Stiles wedging in against her and Derek, Scott and Isaac simply throwing their arms around the lot of them.

It was warm and great and Lydia closed her eyes and laughed.

Parties, birthdays or otherwise, always ended in a giant sleepover, which was why they were always held at Derek’s. They would pull the spare mattress out of the closet, situate it into the middle of the living room, and then pile on like the puppies they all were.

Derek and Stiles in the middle, Stiles sprawled across Derek’s chest and back to back with Lydia who would wind herself around Peter, Isaac was always on Derek’s other side, arm thrown across both Derek and Stiles, and Scott and Kira would commandeer the bottom, laying across and under legs, Kira tucked into Scott like she was always a piece of their mismatched puzzle.

Lydia loved it.

Peter’s hand moved rhythmically through her hair, and everyone else had passed out almost an hour ago, but as content as she was she couldn’t fall asleep.

“You’re thinking so loud, Lydia.” Peter breathed into her ear, “You always think so loud.”

Lydia hid her smile against his neck. “Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Try.” He was teasing her and Lydia didn’t think she’d ever get used to it. It was nice.

Lydia closed her eyes, tucking her head under his chin and wiggling until she was comfortable. “I can’t sleep.” She whispered, though she figured he’d guessed as much by the fact that she was still awake.

“Do you want me to light the candles?” And yeah, he totally knew about her obsession, but he’d kissed her watermelon lipgloss enough.

“Please.” Peter carefully extracted himself from the pile of limbs that was the bed to grab the candles he’d bought her and the lighter. He set them far enough away that there was no way they could get knocked over, but close enough that the light reflected in Lydia’s eyes. He knew the scent had reached her when she relaxed with a little sigh and held her hand out to him.

Lydia curled back into him the second he was back on the mattress, pressing a warm, content kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Thank you.”

Stiles fidgeted against Derek, reaching back to rest a long-fingered hand over Lydia’s hip. “Everything okay back there?”

“It’s fine, Mom. Go back to sleep before you wake Dad up.” It had started as a joke, calling Stiles ‘Mom’ and Derek ‘Dad’ but it had kind of stuck and none of them cared enough to get out of the habit.

From her spot Lydia could see out the window over Peter’s shoulder; the sly clear and glittering and perfect. She needed to be outside. “Peter?” She tilted her head up to see him. He opened his eyes, obviously nowhere near sleep, and quirked an eyebrow at her. “Come outside with me?”

And he did, because he could never deny her anything. Besides, he liked doing the things that made her face light up like it did the second she stepped into the cool, late March evening, setting one of the watermelon candles on the table.

“Wow.” She breathed, crossing her arms over the rail of the balcony and leaning against it. “They’re really out tonight.”

“They came out just to see you.” Peter hadn’t actually meant to say it out loud, but he did and she tilted her head to smile at him, her curling hair falling over her shoulder. She wasn’t wearing anything but one of his T-shirts, and it was a rather fetching look on her if he did say so himself.

“Happy birthday to me.” She said, leaning into his side and prompting his arm around her shoulder. Like holding her was a hardship; it was harder to not reach out and grab onto her whenever she passed into his orbit.

“Happy birthday to you.” He agreed, and it was a pretty great birthday, probably small compared to what Lydia was used to, but she had looked like she’d enjoyed herself, smelled of happiness and pack under the overlaying scent of her lotion.

Lydia reached up, fingers brushing over the pendant.

“You like it? Derek asked all of our opinions before he bought it. We unanimously agreed that you would love it.”

“I do. It’s perfect. Really, the _perfect_ gift.” Her smile was radiant and Peter thought that was how he liked her best; makeupless and natural, with her hair loose and wearing his scent like a perfume.

“I’m so glad.” And he was leaning down, down, down until he could kiss her for the first time since she’d first arrived at Derek’s and they’d managed a stolen moment in the kitchen before the rest of the pack had shown up.

She leaned into it, smiling against him and brining the hand not at her throat up to his hair, threading it through her fingers. “Are you really kissing me in the moonlight like I’m a tacky romance novel maiden?” Her eyes were actually twinkling and he had to kiss her again.

“Well, you’re not tacky.” Lydia breathed a laugh tugging sharply on his hair; it was just the illusion of a reprimand, she knew he enjoyed it.

“Well, thank you for the incredible compliment.” Peter dragged his lips across her cheek until he was pressing a kiss to the spot right behind her ear that he spent a good deal of time wanting to sink his teeth into –but didn’t because she wasn’t a fan of biting – “You’re beautiful.” He whispered instead, “Radiant. A goddess.”

There was a lot he didn’t say, things like ‘Thank you for forgiving me’, but she was a smart girl. She knew, and she liked it.


End file.
